


History Maker

by VenomousKilljoy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomousKilljoy/pseuds/VenomousKilljoy
Summary: You’re alone in the ice rink after hockey practice, so you decide to do what you really learned to skate for. You don’t notice when some monsters come in.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 116





	1. You Set My Heart On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. A good majority of this was typed with one hand, because the other was holding my daughter in my lap.

“Alright team, practice is over! Go on home and get some rest, I’ll see you all next week!”

As the words of your hockey coach echoed around the rink, everyone filed off the ice to take off their skates. After everyone else has left, you open your locker and take a deep breath. Time to do what you’ve always dreamed of doing.

You grab your figure skates out of your locker. It’s both exhilarating and terrifying. What if your teammates find out? After you put them on you set up your Bluetooth speaker on the side of the rink and skate to the center as you wait for the song to start.

_Can you hear my heartbeat? Tired of feeling never enough. I close my eyes and tell myself that my dreams will come true._

You never feel better than when you’re alone on the ice. Being on a team is great, and hockey is a fun sport, but as goalie you don’t get to move around much. Figure skating is so much more freeing.

_There’ll be no more darkness when you believe in yourself. You are unstoppable._

You definitely feel unstoppable. So unstoppable that you don’t notice the door open, or the monsters that walk through it.

_Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades. You set my heart on fire!_

The monsters definitely notice you though. They’ve never seen a real human move so gracefully on ice. They can’t help but to stare.

_Don’t stop us now, the moment of truth. We were born to make history! We’ll make it happen, we’ll turn it around. Yes, we were born to make history!_

You’re smiling so wide, lost in your own world. You don’t notice that the tallest monster has pulled out his phone to record you, or the hearts in the smallest’s eyesockets.

_Can you hear my heartbeat? I’ve got a feeling it’s never too late. I close my eyes and see myself how my dreams will come true._

The other two monsters have hardly moved, though the redhead seems to be vibrating with excitement.

_There’ll be no more darkness when you believe in yourself. You are unstoppable_

The smaller skeleton is now as close to the glass as he can get without pressing his face against it.

_Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades. You set my heart on fire!_

The taller skeleton is using his magic to get amazing angles for his video of you, his phone following your every move.

_Don’t stop us now, the moment of truth. We were born to make history! We’ll make it happen, we’ll turn it around. Yes, we were born to make history!_

You’re staring to get tired, but you push through it. It probably wasn’t the best idea to do this right after practice. Knowing this is the only time you have the rink to yourself fills you with DETERMINATION.

_Born to make history! Born to make history! Don’t stop us now, the moment of truth. We were born to make history! We’ll make it happen, we’ll turn it around. Yes, we were born to make history!_

The monsters watch in awe as you start the final part of your routine. You really are amazing, and they can’t believe their luck for having been here to see you dance across the ice.

_Don’t stop us now, the moment of truth. We were born to make history! We’ll make it happen, we’ll turn it around. Yes, we were born to make history! We were born to make history! We were born to make history! Yes, we were born to make history!_

You’re breathing heavily when you stop in your final pose, heartbeat pounding in your ears. As you come down from the adrenaline high that comes with doing what you love, you start to hear the applause. When you finally notice the monsters, your smile drops. Blushing furiously, you quietly skate to the edge of the ice to leave.

When you step off the ice, the smaller skeleton and the redheaded shark monster are waiting for you. As your eyes meet the heart shaped eyesockets of the skeleton, you feel something spark in your chest. Suddenly, you’re a lot less embarrassed at having been caught. His smile grows even wider as he feels it too, the hearts growing even larger than before.

“THAT WAS AMAZING, HUMAN! I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, WOULD LOVE TO WATCH YOU SKATE AGAIN!” Ah, so his name is Sans. That name sounds really familiar, but you let it go. You would remember meeting someone like him before. You can’t help but feel like nothing could ever go wrong when he’s around.

“Y-yes, I’ve never seen a human m-move so gracefully outside of anime b-before, y/n.” The shark gives you a small smile as she says this to you. How does she..? OH, now that you’re up close, you recognize her. She’s your coworker at the lab, where you study souls and soul connections. You vaguely remember her and Papyrus talking about going skating this weekend, now that you think about it.

“yeah, honey. thought you said you were a hockey player, not a figure skater.” Speak of the devil and he shall appear, now you remember hearing Sans’ name. Papyrus talks about him all the time.

“I am, Pap.” you reply, “I just do this to let loose after practice.”

“Well, you should do it MORE OFTEN, Punk!” says the final monster, clapping you on the shoulder.

“Ah, Alphys. I should’ve known you would be here in Undyne was.” You say, rubbing the sore area where she hit.

“YOU ALL KNOW THIS HUMAN? WHY HAVEN’T I MET THEM BEFORE?” Sans asked, whining a bit. You don’t blame him. If you had known you would feel a connection like this, you would’ve pushed to meet him a lot sooner.

“this is y/n, from the lab.” Papyrus drawls, throwing his arm around you. “one of the only humans working with us. you would’ve met them eventually.”

“I don’t blame him for wishing it was sooner, though. I do too.” You say, smiling at Sans.

“OF COURSE YOU DO, HU- Y/N. WE’RE SOULMATES!” There’s a collective gasp from the three other monsters. So that’s what that feeling was. You’re mildly surprised, but it makes sense.

“Heh, yeah” you reply, rubbing the back of your neck. “Guess we have another connection to study. That is, if Sans is comfortable with it.” You turn back to Sans. “We don’t have any monster/human soulmate bonds available to us at the moment, but I’m sure more will come up eventually if you don’t want to be studied.”

“I WOULD LOVE TO HELP YOU IN ANY WAY I CAN, Y/N!” Sans says. Suddenly, your stomach growls. “MWEHEHE, I WOULD ALSO LOVE TO TREAT YOU TO SOMETHING TO EAT. WOULD YOU LIKE SOME TACOS?”

You nod in affirmation, and Sans throws his arm around you. He leads you to the locker room, where you quickly change into your shoes, store your skates, and hurry out. As you head out the door, Sans yells over his shoulder.

“I’LL SEE YOU AT HOME, PAPPY! HAVE FUN!” and then the door closes behind you both. He leads you to the most beautiful sky blue motorcycle you’ve ever seen. As you put on the helmet he hands you, you think back over your day. So much has changed, but you wouldn’t have it any other way. You have a soulmate, and he is magnificent.


	2. I Have An Idea (Authors Note Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?

Alright, since people seem to like this a lot, and I'm still getting traffic coming to it, I think I might continue it. Is that something people might want? At least one more chapter, maybe a few. I have some ideas that might work.

If you like the idea and want more, let me know in the comments. If you have anything you might like to see leave that as well. Either way I have one more chapter idea with a real cute scene involving those tacos mentioned.


	3. Let Me Kiss You (Chapter 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House tour and making tacos

Sans pulls up to a modest house in the Swap monster district. The first thing you notice is the Giftmas lights. It’s only September, the very beginning of practice before pre-season starts. The second thing you notice is that there’s snow on the roof.  
  
“Uh, Sans?” You start.  
  
“BLAME PAPY,” he replies immediately, without you having to ask. “HE STARTED ASKING TO LEAVE THEM UP BACK IN SNOWDIN WHEN WE WERE KIDS, I COULD NEVER TELL HIM NO. HE WAS VERY PERSUASIVE AS A BABYBONES. THE SNOW IS MAGIC.”

He takes your hand as he walks you up to the front door, and gestures to the inside as he opens it. “WELCOME TO SCENIC ‘MY HOUSE’, Y/N!”  
  
You laugh lightly at his words while you take in the view. The colors clash and the couch looks like it came straight from the dump. You love it. He keeps ahold of your hand as he gives you a tour. You’re curious about the flames coming from under Papyrus’ door, but you don’t even attempt to question it. In all your time working with him, Papyrus has remained an enigma.  
  
Sans blushes a bit when showing you his bedroom. It’s absolutely adorable. “Mine is space themed too.” You tell him, and his eyelights turn into literal stars while his permanent smile grows to the biggest you’ve seen it yet. You let out what is almost a flirty giggle, “I’ll have to show you when you take me home.”  
  
After the tour, he leads you back to the kitchen. “OKAY, TIME FOR TACOS!” He exclaims as he starts pulling out ingredients. He then pulls out a Bluetooth speaker and hands it to you. “YOU CAN CONNECT YOUR PHONE TO THAT, GO AHEAD AND PICK THE MUSIC. I FIND IT’S MUCH EASIER TO CONCENTRATE ON MY TASK IF I HAVE SOMETHING PLAYING IN THE BACKGROUND!”

You connect to the speaker and click on the “My Mix” playlist on YouTube. The first song that plays is [Kiss You by One Direction](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAXE3JANcsU). You sing along under your breath as you help him by handing him ingredients and chopping the lettuce and tomato for him.  
  
_Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like. We could go out any day, any night. Baby, I'll take you there, take you there. Baby, I'll take you there, yeah._  
  
You and Sans move well together in the kitchen. Neither of you get in the way and you seem to find a natural rhythm as you work.  
  


_Oh, tell me, tell me, tell me how to turn your love on. You can get, get anything that you want. Baby, just shout it out, shout it out. Baby, just shout it out, yeah._  
  
  
When the vocals switch to another member, Sans sings along as well. Neither of you have the greatest voice, but neither of you care either. It feels good to let go together and just have fun while you cook.  
  
_And if you, you want me too, let's make a move. Yeah, so tell me, girl, if every time we touch, you get this kind of rush. Baby, say, yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah. If you don't wanna take it slow, and you just wanna take me home. Baby, say, yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, and let me kiss you!_

You both come in together on the chorus while you hand him spices that he gestures to, swaying to the music. You get louder as you become more confident.  
  
_Oh baby, baby, don't you know you got what I need? Looking so good from your head to your feet. Come-a, come over here, over here. Come-a, come over here, yeah.  
  
_Sans comes in first this time, smirking at you in a way only a skeleton can while he checks you out during the line about you looking good.  
  
_Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends, making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins. Baby, be mine tonight, mine tonight. Baby, be mine tonight, yeah._

You get your revenge with a smirk of your own, and wink at him when you sing about him being yours. He flushes slightly blue and his eyelights morph into hearts, but neither of you stop what you’re doing.

_And if you, you want me too, let's make a move. Yeah, so tell me, girl, if every time we touch, you get this kind of rush. Baby, say, yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah. If you don't wanna take it slow, and you just wanna take me home. Baby, say, yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, and let me kiss you!_

At this point in the song you’re both dancing around each other as you cook, smiling and flirting with your eyes and body language as you do so.  
  
_C'mon, na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na. Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na. Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na._

Only Sans sings that part, as you use your teeth to open a bag of store-bought tortillas. Sans had explained during your tour that he would normally make his own, but it takes some time and he knows you’re hungry. He gives you a look when he sees you open the bag that way, but doesn’t stop singing to say anything about it.

_Yeah, so tell me, girl, if every time we touch, you get this kind of rush. Baby, say, yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah. If you don't wanna take it slow, and you just wanna take me home. Baby, say, yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah._

You come back in after the first “Yeah” and start handing him tortillas to warm in the pan. After he heats a few for you both, each of you grab a plate of the ingredients to bring to the table.

_Every time we touch, you get this kind of rush. Baby, say, yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah. If you don't wanna take it slow, and you just wanna take me home. Baby, say, yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah,_

You set the last of the plates down and Sans pulls out a chair for you. You start walking toward it and stop in front of him. You look up at his eyelights, and your face flushes. Your breath catches and you stop singing.

_And let me kiss you._

Only Sans sang that final line, and as he did so he started to lean in. You leaned up and started to close your eyes to prepare for the kiss, until [a sudden scream comes from your phone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0F4stXktayk). You both jump, then start laughing as the song continues. Sans levitates your phone to you with blue magic as you sit down, and you turn off the music.

You guess it’s time to try these supposedly magnificent tacos made by your magnificent soulmate.


End file.
